Rosewood, Vang, and The Winchesters
by Miss Vannix
Summary: What happens when high school out casts Katie Rosewood and Lizzy Vang meet non-other than the Winchesters? A woman in white brought these four teenagers together... As did the out cast lunch table. Follow Lizzy, Katie, Sam, and Dean as they kill the supernatural together and battle with the hard life of being teenagers. (OC) Rated T... I mean, c'mon. Its the Winchesters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Everyone! I'm Miss Vannix, and this is my first story! Please review, but please no flaming! I would love to hear your thoughts, and good criticism! This is a friend's and I's story! Knowing me, I will not have a set update time, but please do know that I will update! I won't forget about you guys! (That friend is Buggus264!)**

**Have a wonderful day,**

**Lots o' Love,**

**-Miss Vannix**

* * *

The little girl with the blonde hair in two low pig-tails and pink back-pack glanced around the kindergarten room. Children sat around the room, playing with blocks, or coloring. The little girl's sight finally came to another little girl, this one with long brown hair hanging down her back, an oversized Led Zeppelin t-shirt, jean shorts showing scratched covered legs that probably came from her learning how to ride her first bike and playing too roughly out in the yard. The girl sat in the corner by herself, colors in her small hand.

Why the girl sat in the corner by herself had escaped Katie, but she thought it had something had to do with that the brown-haired little girl growled and bit at anybody who came toward her, sending kids scurrying in the other direction. Katie looked up at her daddy who still held her hand. She gave a gaped-toothed smile.

"Goodbye, Daddy." She chirped as she let go of her daddy's over-sized hand and made her way to where the other little girl sat. The girl hissed at Katie when she plopped down on the carpeted floor. Katie ignored her.

"Hi, I'm Katherine. Everyone calls me Katie though. What's your name?"

In response to Katie's question, the little girl sank her teeth into Katie's arm. Katie barely flinched, knowing any sign of pain would make this little girl feel like she won. "That wasn't very nice," Katie stated, then simply picked up the other girl's arm, and promptly bit her back.

The brown-haired little girl gasped more out of shock than pain and ripped her arm away.

Katie again repeated her question. "What's your name? I wanna be your bestest friend." Katie was then rewarded with a grumbled "Lizzy," and a handful of crayons. Katie took it as a good sign and smiled.

Lizzy on the other hand was very shocked by the fact that anyone would want to sit next to her and color let alone be her _bestest friend_. This blonde little girl, Katie, was different. Lizzy could feel it. Katie wasn't scared or horrified by her like everyone else was, including the teacher. Katie just wanted to be her friend , and Lizzy liked the feeling. She also decided that she liked Katie. Katie could be her friend.

**-Five or so years later-**

Lizzy watched in fear and immense sadness as she watched her house burn to the ground. Her mother was still in there. Lizzy had a blanket wrapped around her, and her best friend, Katie, standing beside her, holding her hand. It was the only thing Lizzy could feel through the numbness. Katie led her away from the burning house, Lizzy following blindly, eyes wide and glazed over.

Lizzy followed Katie into her house, up the stairs, her feet blindly finding each stair easily. She knew Katie's house as well as her own... Katie led Lizzy into her room, and took out a pair of PJ's and nudged her towards the bathroom. Lizzy put on the PJ's, and walked out of the room, and all it took was one word, one word from the last person she actually loved in the world to break her.

"Lizzy."

Before Katie could blink, Lizzy had her shoved up against the wall by her throat, her once beautiful purple iris' having gone black. Katie wasn't scared for her life, no. This was her best-friend, her un-biological sister. Her protector from bullies. No, this broken girl wouldn't hurt her. Katie was more worried for her friend. She kept shouting, "Lizzy," trying to bring her friend out of it.

She shouted so much that her dad came running down the hall, demanding to know what was the matter. Katie fully ignored him, her attention focused on Lizzy. She tried one last time.

"Lizzy? Are you in there? It's me, Katie. Your friend."

"Friend," Is the word that broke Lizzy out of the trance, and her black iris went back to purple. She gasped, and stumbled back from Katie, seeing the bruises on her throat. The once strong Lizzy started to sob. She then started to shake. Katie wordlessly opened her arms, and Lizzy ran without hesitation into them.

"Katie, I'm so sorry! God, you don't know how sorry I am!" Lizzy profusely apologized to the one person she loved. The one person she didn't want to ever lose. Katie slid down the wall with Lizzy in her arms, and both girls sobbed the night away, both caught up in the pain the other was feeling. They finally fell into a blissful sleep, their heads pressed together, their breathing even.

Years later they would still carry this bond. Years later they would fight to keep the other alive. Years later they would still be each others rock. Each others protectors. Years later they would still be the freaks with a knife collection. Years later they would still be considered satan worshipers, and freaks. Years later they would still be each other's best friend.

**(The boys will not be introduced until the next chapter...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wait... What is this? Another chapter already? *Rubs eyes.* Anyways! Same intros as always. I write these for pleasure and entertainment. I do not what so ever get paid. Well, have fun reading! I hope you like, and please don't be afraid to review! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Lots o' Love**

**~Miss Vannix**

* * *

The first day they met the Winchester brothers, they got into a fight with the quarter back for the football team. It went a little something like this...

Katie and Lizzy sat together at the table that got dubbed the "Out-cast Table." The table itself was farther back away from the other tables, by the bathrooms and gym doors. They both sat with their backs against the wall, looking out on the crowd of people. Lizzy was doing what she usually did at lunch, actually eating her lunch, and reading the newspaper, looking for any new hunts. That's when Katie got a sharp jab in the ribs, directing her attention from stabbing her pitiful salad to Lizzy and the newspaper.

"Ouch!" Katie hisses as she grabs her side and looks down at the headline Lizzy is pointing at, that reads, _**"Another man gone missing on deserted two lane just outside Ravenswood." **_Katie's reaction goes from pain to almost excitement, the pain in her ribs forgotten.

"Another hunt! We haven't had one in almost two weeks!"

Lizzy chuckles. "Don't get all excited."

Katie goes to open her mouth to reply, but is at a loss for words when _they_ walk in the cafeteria doors. The oldest looking one with blonde spiky hair, the youngest one with shaggy brown hair that hangs down into his eyes. The blonde's eyes roam over the cafeteria skillfully, while the shaggy brown-haired one looks down at the floor. Katie finally tears her eyes away from the two guys, only to send her elbow into Lizzy's rib.

Lizzy doesn't even bother to look up from the newspaper she's reading, but mutters, "What?!"

Katie leans in a furiously whispers in her ear, "Look at those guys walking in! Even the freshman looks hot..." Katie trails off as Lizzy slowly raises her head.

Lizzy takes her eyes off the newspaper and slowly raises her head to look at the guys that Katie is talking about. She wants to laugh because Katie is right, and because while she's looking into a hunt, a hunt that Katie was just interested in a moment ago; may she add, Katie had managed to scope out the two new hot guys. Which a lot of the girls were focusing on. The blonde more than the other.

"Really?" Lizzy demands with a chuckle as she looks over at her friend with the blonde hair in a braid that hung down her back, her blue eyes shinning.

She watches as Katie's eyes go wide with excitement as she again furiously whispers, "Yes! Those guys; most importantly the guy with the blonde hair! He puts the..." She trails off.

Lizzy looks up from the newspaper, and realizes why her friend had stopped talking. The guys had come over to their table, plopping down without ceremony, and without a greeting either. Katie is the first to speak.

"Hi! My name is Katherine Rosewood, I go by Katie though. And this is my friend, Lizzy Vang." Katie jerks her thumb in Lizzy's direction, who in turn waved.

Dean nods and doesn't reply for a second, taking the two girls in. The one with the dark brown hair, and... purple eyes? She had slid something under her lunch tray when they had sat down. The blonde with blue eyes had a... different vibe coming from her than the brunette. The blonde was more bubbly, and continued to talk to Sam. The brunette had a relaxed air about her, but she looked poised for a fight too, angling her body for if someone came at her, she would be the first to take and give the first hit, rather than the blonde.

He shakes his head and pulls out of his thoughts. "I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my little brother, Sam."

Dean watches as Katie's eyes widen a bit, but she continues to smile as she shoots a look at Lizzy, and Lizzy nods.

Katie then looks to Sam, and offers a comforting smile. "What grade are you in, Sam?"

Sam looks at her and gives a small smile. "I'm a freshman this year."

Dean watches as his little brother and Katie converse, a small smile playing at his lips. Sam seemed to like Katie. It was about time the boy finally found some friends, since they would be staying here until he finished his senior year of high school. Dean's attention is taken away from Katie and Sam when he sees a blonde walk up next to Lizzy, and give a coy smile at him.

"Oh look! The death squad got two new recruits! But, one of them is quite cute!" The blonde squeals, making Dean hate her instantly. He hated girls who squealed.

Katie slowly closes her eyes, and rubs her temples. She can hear the chair squeak as Lizzy gets up and gets in Madison's face. Katie knows then that they're in trouble. Trying to avoid the inevitable, she places a outstretched hand on Lizzy's arm.  
"She's not worth it, Lizzy."

Katie opens her eyes and looks up at Lizzy. Lizzy mouths the words "Please," making Dean snort and smirk. Dean watches as Lizzy slowly backs off, her eyes narrowed at the newcomer, her hands still curled into fists at her side. His attention is again diverted from the stare down when the gym doors open, and a guy in a sweaty t-shirt walks up behind Katie and wraps his huge, python arms around her. Katie stiffens visibly, and grits her teeth.

"Oh, baby don't be that way. Ya know you want me."

Dean watches in curiosity as the guy keeps smiling and reaches down to press his lips to Katie's head.

"Lizzy, you know what I said before? Forget I said anything."

Lizzy gives a smile as she quickly lands a punch on Madison's jaw, and turns to punch Devin after Katie had punched him. This goes on for a few minutes, the girls getting in hits where ever they could, and dodging his returned hits. Getting fed-up, and with a roar, Devin swipes his huge fist at Katie's stomach, landing a damming hit, throwing her back into the wall. Katie screams as she collides with the brick wall, her back popping in several places.

Dean watches from his place at the table, and winces as Katie collides with the wall. He stands, prepared to help, when two teachers show up, one grabbing Katie, and one grabbing Lizzy. Before the teacher can drag Lizzy off, she breaks free and lands a solid punch to the guys face, making him drop to his knees.

"That's for ever thinking about laying a hand on Katie, and then going through with the idea!" She screams.

Dean stiffens and shakes his head to make sure his mind didn't play tricks on him. Did Lizzy's eyes really flash black? Shaking the idea off, he walks over to the guy on his knees and introduces himself. The guy mutters something like, "Devin."

Dean laughs. "Dude. You got your ass beat by two girls. Both under the height of 5'5 and 115 lbs. And you know what? You deserved every fucking punch."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys! It's me Miss Vannix back with another chapter! Please tell me what you think in the reviews! Love it? Hate it? Tell me! A big thank you to Buggus264! Without you this fanfic wouldn't be possible... Your the best Lizzy I know... ^.^**

**Lots o' Love,**

**Miss. Vannix.**

* * *

The girls sat in the office waiting to see the principal. Katie was holding her ribs, her head throbbing. Lizzy sat beside her, eyeing the secretary, who in turn gave her the evil eye. Lizzy shook her head and rolled her eyes. Finally, the secretary got called out of the room, and she looked around to make sure the room was clear. She then turned to look at Katie. She jerked her thumb towards the front doors of the building, and the girls snuck out without much trouble. As they make their way to the 1966 Oldsmobile Cutlass 4-4-2, a 1967 a Chevy Impala catches Lizzy's attention.

"Damn, that's a nice car."

Katie nods as she slips into the passenger seat. Lizzy flops down in the driver's seat, sticking the key in the ignition, turning the key and hearing the roar of the engine as it starts, and then softens to a purr. She smiles. Katie leans forward, flipping the radio on, Styx's Renegade comes blaring out of the speakers. Both girls sing at the top of their lungs.

_Oh Mama, I'm in fear for my life from _

_the long arm of the law._

_Law man has put an end to my running _

_and,_

_I'm so far from my home._

_Oh Mama, I can hear you a cryin', _

_you're so scared and all alone._

_Hangman is comin' down from the gallows _

_and, _

_I don't have very long._

_The jig is up, the noose is out._

_They finally found me._

_The renegade who had it made._

_Retrieved for a bounty._

_Never more to go astray. _

_This will be the end today. _

_Of the wanted man._

** ~Rosewood, Vang, and The Winchesters.~**

They sat at the library a few hours later, Katie with her nose buried in a book, and Lizzy, having been bored with reading an hour ago, had contented herself with trying to balance her pencil on the tip of her nose. She hadn't been successful. Katie smiled and slammed the book down on the table, making Lizzy jump and the pencil bounce to the floor.

"I almost had it balanced!" Lizzy pouted.

Katie rolled her eyes, and pointed to a page in the book she was reading. "I know what we're dealing with."

That made Lizzy straighten up in her chair, the pencil long forgotten on the floor. "What?"

"We're dealing with a woman in white. These killings have happened all in the last twenty or so years, and it's getting more fast paced. All of them men, all of them the same stretch of two lane black top. The woman, Mrs. Mia Martinez, died twenty-five years ago. Mr. Martinez claimed that he found Mia at the bottom of the stairs, but... There were signs of foul play. He was never convicted."

Lizzy gives an evil smile. "That evil son of a bitch. Lets go talk to Mr. Martinez."

As Lizzy and Katie left the library, they didn't notice Sam and Dean Winchester in the far back corner, studying over the same information.

** ~Rosewood, Vang, and The Winchesters.~**

After talking with Mr. Martinez, and getting kicked off his property, they found themselves at the deserted Martinez house, the sun setting slowly behind them. They made their way inside, guns cocked, and raised in front of them at the ready. Lizzy went in first, Katie behind her. In the house it was even darker, and the girls had to watch every step they took, careful of not tripping over debris. Lizzy was busy looking up the stairs off of the front door that she didn't notice the shadow coming up behind her. Katie did though. Without thinking, Katie raised her gun and shot.

There was a thud, and, "Ow! Son of a bitch! You shot me!"

Katie froze, and looked down at Dean Winchester. She gave a small smile. "Sorry? I thought you were a ghost?"

He groans as Sam grabs his hand and pulls him to his feet. The two pairs of hunters study each other until Dean mutters, "Hunters? Damn. I shoulda known. They way you fought today..."

He trails off as the ghost of Mrs. Martinez makes her awaited appearance, and shoves Dean against the wall, grabbing his chest. He groans. "Oi! I was just shot there, bitch!" He raises his shot-gun, and shoots her in the face. He looks to the girls.

"This would go faster if we split up. You find the body. We distract Mrs. Martinez." Sam suggests.

Dean looks down at his younger brother. "That is a good idea, Sammy." He gives the girls a smile as him and Sam start off toward the living room, leaving the girls the upstairs.

Katie and Lizzy take the stairs carefully, one step at a time. Once at the top, Katie Whispers to Lizzy.

"You know their testing us, right? There _is_ no body to burn. Mrs. Martinez was cremated."

Lizzy whips her head so fast in Katie's direction that Katie is almost sure it gave her whip-lash.

"She was cremated? Why the fuck did you not tell me that?" She demands in a hiss.

Katie shrugs. "I told you, but you weren't listening. You were trying to balance a damned pencil on your nose."

Lizzy stops in the first bedroom, what looks to be the master judging by its size, and glares at Katie. "Great. Now what are we going to do? We don't have a fucking body to burn, and we don't know what the hell is keeping her here on Earth."

"_You_ don't know what she's attached to."

"What?"

"You don't know what she's attached to, but I do." Katie holds up Mr. Martinez wedding ring. "I slipped it off of his finger. I figured if there was one thing she was attached to, it was this." Katie twists it in her fingers, then tosses it to Lizzy, who catches it easily.

Lizzy tosses the ring on the floor, dumps salt on it, while Katie doused it in gasoline. Lizzy pulls matches out of her pocket, but before she can light it, she's pushed, and stumbles into the wall.

"The hell? Woman, we're trying to help you!"

When she appears, Katie shoots her. Mrs. Martinez disappears. Lizzy goes to light the match again, and again Mrs. Martinez appears. She doesn't go after Lizzy, but Katie. Katie is shoved against the wall, her collar gripped tight in the ghost's hands. While Lizzy lights the ring, Katie watches in silence as she burns with a scream.

The girls walk back down stairs and meet the boys at the front door. They seem surprised.

"Your good, Vang, Rosewood."

"Damn straight."

Lizzy and Katie walk out the door, and come up short when they see the Impala. Katie sighs.

"Figures. That car belongs to the hot guy."

Lizzy just laughs as they go into the woods at the edge of the property and retrieve their car, and wave at the Winchester's as they pass.

They make it home thirty minutes later, Lizzy putting the car in park and shutting off the engine. They sit there in silence and stare at the darkened house until Katie speaks.

"You think Mr. Dills called Dad? He said one more call from Mr. Dills, we were out of hunting for good."

Lizzy shrugs. "Lets just hope that he's gone to bed, and we can delay this until the morning."

They walk up the walk to the house, let themselves in the kitchen door, and tiptoe across the kitchen floor, and into the living room where a lamp flips on. Both girls freeze, and Lizzy mutters, "Dammit."

They turn to face their dad. The man sitting in the arm-chair had dark brown hair, Katie's kind blue eyes that could turn stone cold in 3.5 seconds, and a kind smile. The man who'd taken Lizzy in as his own when she'd lost her mom. She never knew her dad, he had died before she could remember him.

"And just where have you been?"

Katie and Lizzy look at each other. Katie answers. "...Hunting?"

He nods, and relaxes. "Try to get home more early, okay? It's a school night. Go get some sleep you two."

He watches as the girls go up the stairs side by side. He hears Katie whisper, "You think Mr. Dill called him?" He sees Lizzy shrug right before they disappear up the stairs. He sits back in the chair and gives a small smile. Yes, Mr. Dills had called him complaining. It wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last. He threatened to expel the girls, but he talked him out of it. Yes, he knew what he told Katie, but the truth was he _couldn't_ do that. He couldn't keep them from hunting. The world needed Lizzy Vang and Katie Rosewood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! The next one will begin right off where this one ended. After that, a hunt! The joy! Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Lots o' Love, **

**Miss Vannix.**

* * *

It was a late night for the girls. And an even earlier morning. When the alarm clock rang at promptly 5:40 AM that morning, Lizzy almost crushed it under her fist. She threw the dark crimson comforter off of her bare legs and stared blearily at the ceiling.

"Katie," She groaned out as she looked over at the bed next to her, to see her sister figure still curled up in the lavender comforter, her blonde hair spiked across the pillow.

She tried again. "Katie. Get. The. Fuck. Up." She mustered up the strength to throw her pillow at Katie. It nailed her in the face.

Katie jumped up and groaned. "No. It can't possibly be morning yet. I've only had three hours of sleep!"

The girls had gotten home around 11:00 that night, and Katie _just happened_ to remember that they still had a five-page history paper due. First period _that next morning_. Que staying up for four hours completing it. The girls took turns in the bathroom, not bothering to look near presentable. Lizzy came out in her usual, a over sized _David Bowie _t-shirt, jean shorts, knee-high boots, and her brown hair hanging down her back. Katie looked similar, an over sized AC/DC t-shirt, tight jeans, combat boots, and her long curly blonde hair in a braid. She could barely stand.

She slung her backpack over her shoulder, and barely being awake, as she went to walk out of their room, she walked straight into the wall.

"Ow. Can't you see I'm tryin' to sleep here!" She demanded.

"Well, watch out where your going," Lizzy advised as she grabbed her friend's arm, and quickly and efficiently led her down the stairs.

"What's for breakfast?" Katie asked on a yawn as she sat down at the kitchen island, her chin propped up on her hand, aimlessly watching Lizzy bustle about the kitchen.

"Bacon, eggs, french toast, freshly squeezed orange juice, oh! And, did I forget the fresh fruit?"

Katie sighed. "By all that heavenly deliciousness, you mean cold cereal, and burnt toast, don't you?"

Lizzy nodded, grabbing two bowls, filling them both up with _Lucky Charms, _and milk. "Yeah, dad forgot to go to the store." She placed the bowl under Katie's chin on the island, and watched as Katie's head slowly tipped forward, and almost fell into the bowl.

Katie let out a yelp as she suddenly saw the cold milk and marshmallows coming up fast to her face. She quickly moved away from the bowl, and glared at a laughing Lizzy.

"You hooker!" She grabbed up her spoon, full of marshmellowy goodness, and flung it in the direction of Lizzy's face.

While Lizzy dodged the cereal, she didn't get the same luck with the milk.

"Aw... Damn." She looked down at her shirt and groaned. She grabbed a napkin off of the island, trying to clean up the mess now on the front of her shirt.

Katie looked up at the clock and let out a soft curse. "Time to go to Hell, Lizzy."

Lizzy looked up at the clock and too groaned, both of them grabbing their backpacks and heading out the kitchen door, neither of them listening to the softly playing TV in the background warning of the bad weather on the way.

Needless to say, they didn't make it to Hell that morning.

** ~Rosewood, Vang, and the Winchesters.~**

The girls sat at a deserted stop-light. The roads were very deserted, and they were literally in the middle of farm land. They couldn't be bothered with the thought of no one else being there, they were too busy singing at the top of their lungs.

_Are you ready, _

_hey are you ready for this?_

_Are you hanging onto the edge of your seat?_

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip,_

_to the sound of the beat._

_Another one bites the dust._

_Another one bites the dust. _

_And another one gone, _

_and another one gone._

_Another one bites the dust._

_Hey, I'm gonna get you, too._

_Another one bites the dust._

Katie heard the familiar sound of AC/DC's _Back in Black _ come blaring down the empty road. Katie looked out of the car into the wind to see the Impala screech to a stop beside them. Dean gave his trademark smile and wink.

"Heya, girls."

Lizzy and Katie nod, and Lizzy keeps her eyes on the road.

Katie leans over from the passenger seat, and whispers in Lizzy's ear.

"I think our car could take theirs. What do you think?"

"Oh, yeah. I think it would. " She revs the engine as Katie leans back and gives Dean a sweet smile.

He ignores it, until Lizzy revs the engine again, gaining his attention. He looks sharply over at Lizzy, and her curvy mouth mouthing the words, "Come on, big boy. What you got?" He tears his gaze away from that mouth to look at Sam who just gives him a knowing look, and slouches down in his seat. Dean revs his engine with a smile. He'd show that pistol who was the _big boy_.

Katie looks over at her best-friend, and whispers out of the corner of her mouth, "You got this, Lizzy?"

Lizzy replies without taking her eyes off of the light. "Oh, yeah. I've got this."

Katie and Lizzy watch in a long silence as the light slowly turns from red to green. Both drivers hit the gas, sending the tail ends of the cars fish-tailing in two different directions, Katie and Sam thrown back against the seat with the force. Lizzy keeps her eyes in the road in front of her, and on the black Impala quickly gaining speed and pulling ahead. Katie can hear the muttered, "Dammit," coming from Lizzy.

That's when Katie noticed it in the sky. A big, scary, twister. She grabbed Lizzy's elbow , and shook. "Lizzy... Uh. Lizzy!" Katie yells over the music and wind, finally getting her friend's attention.

Lizzy slams the breaks on the precious red Oldsmobile cutlass, Lizzy barely controlling the car. Before Katie could even move to open the door, the door was ripped open, and Lizzy was grabbing her, pulling her away from the car. Katie turns her head to see that Dean had stopped the Impala, and him and Sam were running too. They see a barn in the distance, and run for it. But, the barn starts to come undone, pieces flying off. Katie jerks Lizzy to the grassy slope, the metal barely grazing their backs. Without much thought, Lizzy again pulls Katie to her feet, running for the barn.

They get there a few moments before the boys, and take in the pipes and three conveniently placed ropes. Katie grabs one, quickly ties it around herself, then the pipe. The barn door swings open again, this time by Sam, who quickly runs in and ties himself down beside Katie. Dean runs in, and he and Lizzy take in the last rope.

"You take it, Lizzy! I'll be fine!" He calls over the wind to her.

Lizzy shakes her head. "No! I'll be fine! You take it! I can hold on!"

Though Katie knew that Lizzy could hold on to the pipe without letting go, thanks to her strength, she still didn't want to take the chance.

Apparently she and Sam had the same idea. They both shouted out at the same time, "How about you both use the damn rope?!" They watched as Lizzy and Dean pressed chest-to-chest, tying the rope around them, then to the pipe.  
As the wind picked up, and screamed around them, throwing things into the what was left of the barn walls, the only thing that was heard as their feet picked up off the ground was;

"LIZZY!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, Everyone! I'm back! I'm so sorry it so long to update this chapter. But, this one is extra long! Thanks to anyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorites! Please remember to review! It makes me happy to hear from you guys! And, another big thank you to Buggus264! Really, if it wasn't for you, Lizzy and Katie wouldn't be here. Thanks for putting up with my random and crazy questions! **

**~Lots o' Love,**

**Miss Vannix.**

* * *

Previously on Rosewood, Vang, and the Winchesters.

_As the wind picked up and screamed around them, throwing things into what was left of the barn walls, the only thing that was heard as their feet was picked up off of the ground, was;_

_LIZZY!_

Katie screamed her best friend's name as her feet left the ground. Lightning flashed around them, and Katie slammed her eyes closed. Yes, she hunted monsters, ghosts, ghouls, and demons, but this was different. She gripped the pipe with both hands to the point her knuckles went white. Her fingers still slipped. Katie's left hand flew off the pipe, leaving only one hand and a rope wrapped around her waist keeping her anchored. She again screamed.

Lizzy sharply raised her head from where it was resting in Dean's neck to her friend's scream. Katie's left hand was off the pipe, her right hand clutched tightly to the pipe Lizzy swore she could almost hear the cracking of bones over the screaming wind. She unwrapped her left arm from Dean's torso, and stretched her arm out towards Katie. When her fingers encountered Katie's, she gripped as hard as she could. She wasn't going to lose Katie here.

Katie snapped her eyes open when she felt the hand grip hers tightly, and ground her. Even though her blue eyes widely found Lizzy's, she knew whose hand it was. Lizzy gave her a small smile. Katie sobbed relief and clutched tighter to her hand. Her right hand then started to slip. Before it could slip fully off, Sam covered her hand with his, and kept it anchored against the pipe. He looked back at her wide-eyed. He was just as scared as she was. She thanked him with her eyes. The wind rose to astonishing heights, throwing their hair and legs everywhere.

There were yells and curses let go as everybody clutched to what was keeping them anchored. Finally, there was silence. The wind had stopped. The silence was deafening. It seemed like they hung suspended in air for a second, before they crashed to the concrete with a thud. Lizzy grunted as Dean's weight crashed into hers. Katie let out a sharp breath as her knees connected with concrete, and Sam groaned as wrist twisted at an ugly angle.

They were silent, until;

"Well, that was fun. Lets do it again sometime. Not." Lizzy said on a groan.

Dean laughed. "Don't be a liar. You liked it."

There was a silent moment, before;

"Keep smirking that smirk, Dean. My knee is not too far from something very precious to you."

All went quiet.

**~Rosewood, Vang, and The Winchesters.~**

The four teens left the barn a few moments later, Lizzy throwing her arm around Katie's shoulders, and tugging her closer with a laugh, and Dean throwing a punch into Sam's arm. They were glad they'd just made it out alive. Lizzy and Katie got to the Cutlass first to access the damage, luckily only a spidered windshield. It still made Lizzy hiss through her teeth. Sam stood beside the girls as Dean -with increasing panic- searched for the Impala.

When he didn't find it, and began running down the empty street, looking frantically, Sam whispered to the girls, "Be ready for World war III."

Lizzy, Katie, and Sam watched as Dean searched, paused, then threw his head back on a roar as he found what was left of his wrecked Impala. As he stormed back to the Cutlass, Lizzy froze when her hearing picked up a small mewing sound coming from the barn they'd just left. Lizzy looked to Katie.

"I'll be back," She said then rushed off to the barn as Dean angrily stomped back over, and followed Lizzy with his eyes.

"Where's she going?"

Katie shrugged and watched as Lizzy shoved a metal sheet over, and pulled up a tiny-black and white kitten.

Dean and Sam gasped in surprise. "How'd she know that was there?" Dean whispered as Lizzy strolled back.

She stopped when she heard the question, her eyes going a little wide as she looked at Katie, her mind having gone blank for a second. Katie covered for her.

"She's got great hearing, and she has a special, yet could be weird, bond with animals." Katie gave a small smile to Dean, hoping that her explanation would throw Dean off Lizzy's trail. For now at least. No way they'd be able to elude the smart hunters forever with their confusing replies. No way in hell.

Lizzy walked over to Katie, showing the little kitten she had clutched in her arms.

"Look, Katie. This little guy was caught under the metal sheeting of the barn. I think the little guy has a broken leg."

Katie smiled as she scratched the top of the kitten's head, smiling wider as he purred louder.

"Well, let's go get this little guy checked out. Hopefully, it's only the broken leg that's wrong with him." Out of curiosity, Lizzy picked moved his good back leg, and saw that in fact, this kitten was a girl. "Oh, my bad. Sorry, girlie." She said, rubbing the top of the kitten's head.

Katie gave a laugh as she looked back to Dean and Sam. "You guys coming along?"

The boys looked at each other, then sighed. Dean climbed in behind Katie's seat, and scooted over until he was behind Lizzy's. Sam then climbed in.

As the group drove off, there was a muttered curse from the back.

"I miss being driver, dammit."

**~Rosewood, Vang, and The Winchesters~**

They got to the vets office not even thirty minutes later. They all climbed out of the car, Lizzy still holding the kitten Katie dubbed 'Twister' in her arms. The vets office wasn't as busy as they thought it would be, and Dr. Kurrents was able to get Twister in quickly.

Katie looked at Lizzy. "I'm going to call Dad and let him know we're okay."

Lizzy nods, and presses a dollar worth of change into Katie's palm. She then looks over to the Winchester's, who are leaning against the wall closest to the door, talking quietly. So quietly she couldn't even hear them. But, she swore she'd heard her name. Dean looks up, and she quickly looks away, and all whispering ceases.

"I don't know bro, there's something off with these two." Dean whispers furiously in his brother's ear.

Sam nods, and whispers back, barely moving his lips. "Did you see Lizzy's eyes the first day we met her? They flashed black, Dean."

Dean nods, and flips open his flip phone. Then shuts it. He'd eventually have to call and tell his dad what happened with the Impala. He was a dead man. He put the phone back in his pocket, debating what Sam had told him, nodded, and agreed.

"You thinking possession?"

Sam shakes his head, and then whispers, "No, because there's a devil's trap on the top of her car roof. And, we'd smell the sulfur. She's something else. I'm going to research..." He let his sentence trail off as he received a sharp elbow to the ribs. Lizzy was staring at them, her head cocked to the side, a blank expression on her face.

Sam snapped his head to the right when he heard Katie's voice. "Hey dad. Yes, we're fine, I'm alive, Lizzy's alive." Sam watched as Katie turned around, the pay phone still on her ear and rolled her blue eyes at Lizzy. She then held out the phone.

"He wants to hear it from you,"

Lizzy sighed, and marched over to the phone and without putting it to her ear, she said, "I'm not dead yet!"

Katie chuckled and lifted the phone to her ear. "You believe her? Yes, dad. I love you too."

She then calls to Lizzy's retreating form. "Dad says he loves you!"

Lizzy turns and offers a smile. "I love him too."

Dr. Kurrents comes out after that, putting Twister up on the cluttered counter and handing Lizzy the bill, which she promptly showed Katie.

"Holy shit," Katie mutters. "We don't have that kind of money on us."

Lizzy chuckles and smacks a roll of cash on the counter. "Yeah we do, and before you ask where I got it, it's a combination of my money too."

Katie rolls her eyes. "Where did you get the money?"

Lizzy shrugs as she picks up Twister and the rest of the cash. "I stole it from Dean. The asshole was talking about me."

**~Rosewood, Vang, and The Winchesters~**

It was about three days later, on a Wednesday and Lizzy was leaning on the faded green locker next to Katie's, popping the gum in her mouth. Katie was switching out books, humming AC/DC when she heard shuffling feet from behind her, and a small voice ask, "Katie?"

She spun around, Lizzy at her side as they stared at the barely taller than them boy. Sam. His face was pale, dark circles under his eyes, and a scratch running down his cheekbone. And, it looked like he was favoring his right leg. His hazel eyes were big, and shined with fear.

"What's up, Sam?" Katie's voice was gentle as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Katie looked back at Lizzy, to see her wearing the same expression. They hadn't known the Winchester guys long, but they had already grown quite fond of them, even Dean. And, they could see the guys doing the same with them. Every time Devin tried to mess with the girls, Dean would step in front of them and glare at the dumbass until he walked off. Oh, the guys knew damn well the girls could handle themselves, it still didn't stop them, though.

Sam looked up, and the explanation came out in a rushed voice. "Dean and I were hunting a Wendiego in the forest, not too far from our hotel. Dean and I went out last night to finish the thing off. Well, the damn thing got the best of us, smacking me into a tree. Before I could call to Dean, he was off running through the forest, making the thing run after him. The Wendiego... It got Dean, and..." His voice hitched, and tears appeared at his eyes, but he didn't let a single one drop. "... and I don't know if he's even alive. I need your help."

Katie and Lizzy begin to nod before he'd even finished the sentence. "Of course, Sam. Lets go." Katie removed her hand from his shoulder.

Katie again opened her locker in the empty hallway, shoving her backpack and Lizzy's into the locker, jogging down the hallway with Lizzy and Sam to the parking lot, where the shoved themselves into the Cutlass. Lizzy turned the ignition, where _David Bowie, _blared out of the speakers.

_Scary monsters, super creeps_  
_Keep me running, running scared_

_She asked me to stay _  
_and I stole her room_  
_She asked for my love _  
_and I gave her a dangerous mind_  
_Now she's stupid in the street_  
_and she can't socialise_  
_Well I love the little girl _  
_and I'll love her till the day she dies_

_She wails_  
_Jimmy's guitar sound_  
_jealousies scream_  
_Waiting at the light know what I mean_  
_Run, Run, Run_

Lizzy sighed and leaned back against the soft leather of her seat, relaxing. This was one of her favorite songs, and it helped her with her stress. And, now, she needed that. She was unusually worried about Dean. And, Lizzy Vang only worried about two people; Dad and Katie. She heard a snort from the back, and her purple eyes found Sam's hazel ones in the rearview. She could see his color coming slowly, but surely coming back to his face, and his eyes didn't look so worried. It shocked Lizzy when she realized that Sam truly _believed_ that she and Katie would save his brother. And, she didn't want to break that.

"Well, this is just the perfect song for this moment."

Katie burst out laughing, and Lizzy cracked a smile.

While she was driving, Lizzy rummaged around in the door compartments, looking for anything that would work like a torch. She gave a laugh when her fingers encountered the cool metal of spray paint cans. She pulled the two cans out, and held them up.

"These will work,"

"Hey! That's where my hairspray went!" Katie's voice rang out.

Lizzy looked over at Katie, to see her holding up a big, blue, aerosol bottle of hairspray.

"That'll work too." Lizzy gave Katie a smile as passed a can back to Sam. She then got down to business.

"Sam, do you have any idea where the Wendiego took Dean?"

Sam nodded and pulled a lighter out of his pocket. "Yeah, I think. As the thing was dragging Dean, he made sure to leave candy wrappers on the ground. Dean loves his candy. Well, these lead to a cave, but I wasn't going to go in, it would be a suicide mission."

Lizzy nods, and Katie murmurs a 'thank you.'

Lizzy pulls the Cutlass up to the opening of the woods, throwing it into park, and switching the car off. They get out of the car, trekking through the forest, following the candy wrappers until they come to a mouth of a cave, where there are two tunnels. Katie looks to Lizzy.

"I'll take Sam and go left. You're stronger than me and him put together."

Lizzy nods, and then looks Katie dead in the eyes. "You be careful, okay?"

Katie nods, and takes Sam. Lizzy walks silently alone down the right tunnel, her keen eyes searching every crevice for clues that Dean had been down this tunnel. There was not a fucking thing. But, there was a really bad smell, and it made her cringe, but she sucked it up and followed it, breathing only from her mouth. It was the Wendiego. Suddenly, a growling admits from nowhere, but everywhere, and smacks a claw at Lizzy. The claw forces her to jump back, and she hisses at the creature.

"Well, fuck you too!" The Wendiego roars again, and swipes a claw at her stomach, which she barely avoids. Lizzy lights the lighter, and sprays, but the nozzle on the bottle is facing in the wrong direction, coating her hand and the stone wall in red pain. "Son of a fucking bitch." She backs away, forcing the nozzle to face in the right direction, and when she looks back up, the Wendiego is already gone.

Katie and Sam are walking down the dark tunnel, Katie in front of Sam, hairspray held out in front of her. A claw swiping at her forces her to jump back with a blood curdling scream. She looks down at her t-shirt to see the three, long tares down the front. "You Asshat! This is my favorite shirt!"

Before Katie can lift her lighter, Lizzy is there, in front of her, holding the spray paint can up, yelling at the Wendiego. "That's my sister you just tried to slice, you son of a bitch! If you wanna do that, you have to go through me first!"

Sam, Lizzy, and Katie bring up their cans, catching the Wendiego on fire, and watching as the creature goes up in a colorful spray of fire.

Katie looks to Lizzy and Sam. "Saving time?"

Sam nods, and Lizzy gives a the ashes a kick. "Lets go save the damsel in distress."

The group marches forward, until they come across a three-way tunnel. Sam looks scared, the candy wrapper trail having ended long ago. Katie simply looks to Lizzy.

"Which way, Great Oracle?"

Lizzy completely stops, and takes a deep breath through her nose without making it look obvious. She then walks down the far right tunnel. Katie follows her, and looks back at Sam, who reluctantly follows. She offers a small smile.

"She's kinda got this, and she's good at it too."

Sam gives a small shrug. "Whatever works."

Lizzy leads the group through the tunnel, until they come across an opening, which widened into a room. Dean was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, and his chest looked to be barely moving. He looks weakly up, and his dim green eyes light up at the sight of the three teenagers. He gives a weak smile.

"I knew y'all crazy asses were coming to save my bacon."

Sam runs up to his brother, trying to get him down, but he is too short.

"Alright, here's how this is going to go down. Katie is going to stand on my back to get the princess down, and Sam? You're gonna catch the damsel."

Lizzy kneels beside Dean's knees as Katie carefully gets on her back, cutting the rope quickly with her silver knife. As Katie is cutting the rope, Dean rolls his eyes.

"Princess, huh? Only if you're the prince."

Katie laughs and jumps from Lizzy's back as Sam catches his older brother, who leans heavily on him.

"Anyone up for pie?"


End file.
